The present invention relates to a hose dispensing and storage means, and is particularly adapted to the storage of water hoses, such as garden hoses, within the confines of a building, or vehicle, for example, a trailer of recreation vehicle.
Various proposals have been made for the dispensing and storage of hoses. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,599,581; 2,135,736; 2,184,363; 2,268,871; 3,072,384; 4,062,493 and 4,330,005 describe such units. However, each has its shortcomings. Many involve winches, guides, reels or rollers. None has become accepted, or widely used.
The present unit provides a simple, effective means of dispensing and storing a hose, without the complications of the prior art.